Puck's Punishment
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Okay, ignore my summary in the beginning of my story, I thought this was in miscellaneous site. Anyway what happened to Puck after A Mid Summer's Dream? Find out.


PUCK'S PUNISHMENTS

_**Ziggy's Corner: This is my first Shakespeare story. I finally have a story or poem in each link of this site, all eight of them. (Movie, Anime, Cartoon, Books, Comic Books, Miscellaneous, Video Game, TV Show!), has anyone else done something like this? Anyway remember A Mid Summer's Dream? What do you think Oberon and Titania decided to do to poor Puck for goofing off so badly? This short, one-Shot is my answer, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Punishment 1 – Telemarketer**_

Puck picked up the phone, dialed and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. Finally, he thought, somebody on the other end. When a husky sounding woman answered he began his sales pitch. "Hello Madam, I'd like to make you an offer you can't refuse …,"

"I told you people I don't want any more Mad Magazines, now stop calling me!" She slammed the phone down so hard, it nearly burst his ears.

Puck sighed, and dialed again, when he heard a man's voice he began his speech, "Good Morning sir, this is Dial a Phone servie, we're selling telephones via telephone and…"

"This is a recording," the message said. "If this is a telemarketer on the other side, please wait for a slight shock." The message clicked off, leaving the fairy bedazzled.

"A slight shock … HOLY FUCK!" His body writhed in pain as electricity flowed into his body, numbing every sense he had. When he woke up, and looked at the phone number, he saw that he had dialed Zeus' number. "Who in Asgard gave me his number?" What he didn't hear because of the shock, was the laughter of his king and queen.

_**Punishment 2 – Michael Jackson's PR man**_

He sighed as the black, white man made his way through the crowd again. He couldn't understand why he was made this, but for a long time it was okay, until Michael found Oberon's realm, and decided to visit all the elves, the noise caused the king so much grief, he cut off the man's hand, and slapped Puck's guts with it.

_**Punishment 3 – Milk War Peace Negotiator**_

Puck sat at the table, looking at the delegates of the war, each ready to sign into law a peace that would end the fifty year long war. Puck felt bored, wanting to cause some chaos, but decided that if he pulled this off, he could go about having fun later.

He handed the delegates their pens, and most of them signed the rules of peace, until a certain, yellow haired man with a red coat and a metal arm looked up and swore. "This is stupid," he growled. "Why do we have to allow milk to continue to exist? It's the bane of civilized worlds!"

A ninja shot up, stripes against his cheeks, his eyes narrow, and a headband on his head. He wore an orange jumpsuit. "Milk is great, BELIEVE IT!" he growled. There were delegates who divided between the two blonde boys, and before Puck could stop it, the blonde ninja, Naruto, turned into a cute little girl form, and leapt at the other boy, named Edward Elrich.

"Death to milk!" the Alchemist shouted.

Then BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo leapt out of the black board and grabbed a glass of milk, his tears crying. "Why can't we just give milk a chance?"

"Wait, who the heck are you?" Puck cried, "Who let you in here?"

"Oberon did," the hero shouted.

"Really?" the elf asked.

"No, not really," he howled, slamming the glass of milk into Puck's face. "Death to milk, Milk is the Great White Liar!"

The Peace conference broke down into a riot, which only ended after Puck was killed by a lethal dose of banana flavored milk.

And thus ended Puck's punishment. Oberon took pity on him, and allowed him to return home. JUST KIDDING, he's actually roomies with every villain Shakespeare ever wrote, and Admiral Zhao in the deepest depths of hell.

_**Okay, short, a little weird, but this was kind of an experiment, so I wanted to see how it went. Actually I know Puck is a fairy from the Immortal Bard's works, but I thought it would be fun to make him an elf here. Okay, hopefully I get at least one positive review from this. **_


End file.
